The Name of the Doctor (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px The Name of the Doctor ist die 261. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 33. Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Clara auf Gallifrey Eine TARDIS-Wartungsbucht auf Gallifrey vor langer Zeit: zwei Handwerker werden von einem Alarm aufgeschreckt, da offenbar jemand eine TARDIS stehlen will. Es handelt sich um den Ersten Doctor, der mit seiner Enkelin mit einem der Zeitschiffe fliehen will. Er wird von einer jungen Frau angesprochen, die zu ihm sagt, er sei dabei, einen schwerwiegenden Fehler zu begehen. Es handelt sich dabei um Clara Oswald, die zeitgleich in einen Abgrund zu stürzen scheint, ohne genau zu wissen, wo sie sich befindet. Es ist so, als würde sie in tausend Teile zerbrechen. Sie befindet sich in einem Raumschiff, in ihrer Nähe der Sechste Doctor. Sie verfolgt den Vierten Doctor, sieht den Siebten Doctor an einer Eisklippe auf Svartos hängen, der Dritte Doctor fährt mit Bessie knapp an ihr vorbei, vom Zweiten Doctor wird sie fast umgerannt, den Fünften Doctor erblickt sie als Gefangenen der Matrix, dem Elften Doctor begegnet sie im viktorianischen London. Clara weiß nicht, wo sie sich befindet, sie weiß nur eines: sie muss den Doctor retten. thumb|200px|River auf der Traumkonferenz London im Jahr 1893. In einem Gefängnis murmelt der Häftling Clarence DeMarco ständig von den Whisper Men, als er Besuch von Madame Vastra erhält. Er bittet sie um sein Leben und bietet ihr wertvolle Informationen über den Doctor an. Er wisse von dem Geheimnis des Doctors, welches nun entdeckt worden sei. thumb|left|200px|Die Whisper Men Beunruhigt begibt sich Vastra zurück in die Paternoster Road, und bittet Jenny, eine Konferenz einzuberufen. Diese Konferenz findet auf der Traumebene statt, alle daran teilnehmenden Personen sind bewusstlos. Neben der Paternoster Gang sind auch Clara und River Song eingeladen. Letztere ist etwas pikiert, da der Doctor Clara gegenüber nie erwähnte, dass Professor Song eine Frau sei. Vastra zeigt ihnen Raum-Zeit-Koordinaten, die DeMarco ihr für einen Aufschub der Todesstrafe überließ. Angeblich befände sich dort das größte Geheimnis des Doctors. thumb|left|200px|River und Clara sind umzingelt Während dieser Traumkonfrenz haben die Whisper Men das Haus von Madame Vastra betreten und nähern sich nun ihr und Jenny. Derweil ist River skeptisch, was DeMarcos Aussagen betrifft, doch Vastra berichtet, dass er Trenzalore erwähnt habe – bekanntlich der Ort, an dem laut alter Legenden der Doctor seinen Tod finden würde. Da bemerkt Jenny, dass sich jemand ins Haus geschlichen hat. Die Whisper Men greifen die bewusstlosen Mitglieder der Paternoster Gang an. River zwingt sie aufzuwachen, was auch gelingt, doch auch in die Traumebene gelangen die Whisper Men und es erscheint das Gesicht des von der Großen Intelligenz besetzten Walter Simeon, der dem Doctor ausrichten lässt, seine Freunde würde leiden wie nur zuvor, wenn er sich nicht nach Trenzalore begeben sollte. thumb|200px|Der Doctor hat Angst Da erwacht Clara im Haus der Familie Maitland, wo sie feststellt, dass der Doctor gerade blinde Kuh mit Angie und Artie spielt, während sie bewusstlos in ihrem Zimmer lag. Er erkennt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt und Clara berichtet von dem Erlebnis in ihrem Traum. Der Doctor ist sichtlich erschüttert und voller Angst, dennoch will er es wagen, nach Trenzalore zu gehen, um seine Freunde zu retten. Er extrahiert die Raum-Zeit-Koordinaten aus Claras Erinnerung und gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg. Es ist eine holprige Reise, da die TARDIS offenbar nicht will, dass der Doctor sein Grab besucht. thumb|240px|Das Grab des Doctors Schließlich landen sie auf einem düsteren kriegsversehrten Planeten irgendwo im Universum am Ende der Lebenslinie des Doctors. Sie entdecken eine gigantische ruinöse TARDIS und der Doctor erklärt Clara, dass es sich um seine zukünftige TARDIS handelt, die nun auch tot sei und aus den dimensionalen Fugen geraten sei. Der Doctor geht voran, da wird Clara von River Song angesprochen, die sich ebenfalls auf Trenzalore befindet. Allerdings befindet sie sich noch auf der Traumebene und hat den Kontakt zu Clara nicht unterbrochen. Sie meint, der Doctor könne sie weder hören noch sehen. Der Doctor ist umgekehrt und wundert sich, dass Clara ins Nichts starrt, da entdeckt er einen Grabstein, auf dem Rivers Name steht. Er meint, dies sei unmöglich, doch da erscheinen die Whisper Men. Während er versucht, sie mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher aufzuhalten, gibt River Clara den Hinweis, dass es sich bei ihrem Grab um einen Geheimzugang zur Gruft des Doctors handeln könnte. Clara informiert sogleich den Doctor, der öffnet den Zugang und sie stürzen in die Tiefe. thumb|left|200px|Die Paternoster Gang thumb|left|200px|Die Große Intelligenz Im Innern kommen Vastra und Strax zu sich und es gelingt Strax, Jenny wieder zu beleben. Die Große Intelligenz in Gestalt Simeons gesellt sich zu ihnen und berichtet von der großen Schlacht am Ende des Lebens des Doctors, die Millionen von Opfern forderte. Der Doctor und Clara irren derweil durch die Katakomben und Clara fragt ihn, wie sie mit seiner toten Frau kommunizieren konnte. Er gesteht ihr, er hätte ein Backup gemacht und River erklärt Clara, dass sie einst ihr Leben opferte, um seines zu retten. Er speicherte ihr Bewusstsein in den Computer einer gigantischen Bibliothek, wo er sie wie ein gelesenes Buch zurück ließ, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Die Whisper Men sind dem Doctor und Clara dicht auf den Fersen, doch für Clara wird das Vorankommen immer schwieriger, da plötzlich Erinnerungen zurück kehren, die eigentlich verborgen bleiben sollten. Es handelt sich dabei um des Doctors Bericht, dass er ihr in seinem Leben bereits mehrfach begegnet sei und sie dabei starb. Sie fordert eine Erklärung, doch der Doctor hat keine. thumb|200px|Der Zeitstrom des Doctors Sie gelangen zur Paternoster Gang und der großen Intelligenz, die von ihm fordert, die Tür zu seinem Grab – dem Kontrollraum der TARDIS – zu öffnen. Nur der wirkliche Name des Doctors kann die Tür öffnen, doch er weigert sich, auch als die Whisper Men seine Freunde zu töten drohen. Doch da öffnet sich die Tür – es war River, die den Namen des Doctors aussprach und offenbar von der TARDIS gehört wurde. Sie gehen hinein und erblicken in der Mitte des Raumes ein Geflecht auch gleißendem blau-weißen Licht. Der Doctor erläutert, dass es sich dabei um seinen persönlichen Zeittunnel handelt, der alle Tage seiner gesamten Lebensspanne enthält. Dieses Paradoxon lässt ihn zusammenbrechen, während sich die Große Intelligenz am Ziel sieht – durch die offene Wunde des gesamten Lebens des Doctors will sie nun eindringen, um ihn in jeder Sekunde seines Lebens zu peinigen und so seine Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft umschreiben. In der Sekunde, in der sie in dem Licht verschwindet, lösen sich die Whisper Men auf und der Doctor beginnt höllische Qualen zu leiden. Die Große Intelligenz trifft nun auf die verschiedenen Inkarnationen des Doctors und quält und tötet sie. Vastra erkennt, dass dies Konsequenzen für das Universum haben wird. Sie tritt mit Jenny und Strax nach draußen, wo mehr und mehr Sterne im Himmel verlöschen. Auch Jenny verschwindet, da der Doctor es war, der sie einst rettete. Strax greift Vastra nun an, da er niemals den Doctor kennen lernte und sie muss ihn töten, um sich selbst zu retten. thumb|left|200px|Clara im Zeitstrom Clara kann die Qualen ihres Freundes nicht mit ansehen, und erkennt, dass der Doctor in all diesen Situationen seines Lebens jemanden braucht, der darum weiß und ihn beschützt. Sie beschließt, der Großen Intelligenz zu folgen. River warnt sie vor diesem Schritt, da sie in Millionen Stücke zerrissen werden würde, die wie Echos ihrer selbst im Leben des Doctors auftauchen würden. Ihr wahres Ich wäre jedoch für immer verloren. Doch River weiß auch, dass das Leben des Doctors nur so gerettet werden kann. Also stürzt sich Clara in den Zeitstrom und trifft den Doctor in den verschiedensten Situationen seines Lebens, ohne dass er sie erkennt, oder sie wüsste, wer sie wirklich sei. thumb|200px|Endgültiger Abschied Die Realität ist wieder korrigiert, Jenny und Strax leben wieder und der Doctor ist wohlauf. Doch er will Clara nicht aufgeben. River ist außer sich, da der Sprung in den eigenen Zeitstrom viel zu riskant ist. Sie beschwört ihn, es nicht zu tun, obwohl sie fest davon überzeugt ist, dass er sie nicht hört, doch plötzlich reagiert er auf sie und erklärt ihr, dass er sie immer sehen und hören würde, dies jedoch nie zu erkennen gäbe, da es ihn zu sehr schmerzen würde. Sie wissen beide, dass Rivers Echo längst verklungen sein müsste und nun die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen sei. Ein inniger Kuss besiegelt ihr letztes Treffen und River erwähnt, dass Clara vermutlich noch irgendwo am Leben sei, da der mentale Kontakt zu ihr noch nicht abgebrochen ist. Dann löst sie sich vor den traurigen Augen des Doctors auf und er tritt in seinen Zeitstrom. thumb|left|200px|Wer ist das? thumb|left|200px|Das Geheimnis des Doctors Clara stürzt noch immer in den endlosen Abgrund, weiß jedoch, dass der Doctor nun in Sicherheit ist. Sie löst sich jedoch nicht auf, sondern landet in einer nebligen Höhle. Die Stimme des Doctors erklärt ihr, dass er sich überall um sie herum befinden würde und tatsächlich laufen alle Inkarnationen des Doctors an ihr vorbei. Um wieder heraus zu finden, schickt der Doctor ihr das Blatt, welches einst für die Begegnung zwischen Claras Eltern sorgte. Sie fängt es und beginnt zu laufen, da erscheint der Doctor und bittet darum, sich von ihm retten zu lassen, nachdem sie es so unzählige Male in seinem Leben tat. Sie fallen sich in die Arme und wollen gehen, doch da bemerken sie einen Mann, den Clara nicht kennt, obwohl sie eigentlich alle Inkarnationen des Doctors getroffen hat. Der Doctor will, dass sie gehen, doch Clara verlangt zu wissen, wer dieser Mann sei. Der Doctor erklärt, hier sei nur er, doch dieser dort verdiene den Namen Doctor nicht. Sein wirklicher Name sei unbedeutend, wichtig sei der Name, den er wählte, da dieser ein Versprechen sei. Der Fremde habe dieses Versprechen gebrochen. Clara ist so geschwächt, dass sie das Bewusstsein verliert. Der Fremde wendet sich an sein jüngeres Ich und erklärt, was er getan habe, habe er im Namen des Friedens und der Vernunft getan. Doch der Elfte Doctor erwidert, er habe es nicht im Namen des Doctors getan und verlässt mit Clara seinen Zeitstrom. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben